battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thief Meets the King
"The Thief Meets the King" is a February 21, 2015 thread in Season 4. It takes place directly after "Haddock's Speech." Summary Full Text 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''Fiendal walked to the doors of the throne room and said to the guards standing outside, “I request an audience with the king,” and the guards obligated by moving their weapons. Fiendal stepped inside of the throne room and paused to slow his breath. “Okay, how would i talk politely to a royal,” he whispered to himself, and then after coming up with his first few words, he walks to in front of the king and bows in respect. “Hello my king,” he said nervously, then stood up slowly. “I have come to ask if there are any requests for the-” He paused mid sentence, noticing how sick and tired Haddock looked. “My liege, are you okay?” he asked, not wanting his first friendly meeting with a royal to be messed up in any way. “Do you want me to come back? or maybe get some water?” He stopped and realized that he had messed up himself by talking to the king as an old friend on their first meeting. “My apologies king” he said bowing down once again. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"It is fine," Haddock assured Fiendal. "I will likely be this exhausted in the next few months. But it is considerate of you to inquire after me." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"Okay, thank you for your reassurance sir," Fiendal said, "but i must say, you seem to be upset. Is there anything that may help you?" he said, hoping that he can help the king in any way he can. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Your kindness alone is enough to help," the king told him. "Though any services you may offer to help the rebellion run smoothly, that I always need." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"Yes, things have definitely decided to go running in the mud," he said, thinking about the speech that Haddock gave. "People still seem to show distrust in your choices. The whole place seems to be on edge." He rubbed his thumb on his scar and put his hands behind his back, then said something that has been bugging him since he got to the rebellion site. "I'm sorry if this bugs you, sir, but i seem to recognize you from somewhere." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock ignored the young man’s comment about peoples’ lack of trust and engaged his attention in the second part of the boy’s dialogue. “Recognize me?” the king asked, puzzled. At first in his mind he dismissed it as the fact he was a well-known figure; kings’ faces were more frequently recognized than commoners’, after all. However, it was better to check. And the young man seemed to appear slightly familiar in a way, too. “What is your name, lad? Your full name?” '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"My name?" said Fiendal, surprised. "My full name is Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless," he said, standing up straight, "son of Asvard," he said confidently but slightly shaky. He would ask why but he felt now was not the time for questions. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Asvard?" Haddock blinked. It was his turned to be surprised now. "You’re Asvard’s son? I met him a good dozen years ago in the Wilder North." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''Fiendal tensed up and his is widened in shock. “You met my dad?” Then the realization hit him. “You’re the man that lived in the village when i was learning to walk! Thats where i know you from! because of…” he paused in his excitement “because of my dad, well at least i have something good to associate with him.” He smiled, then had a thought, “Sir, were you still in the village when this” he gestured to his scar “happened?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Yes. I was… ‘that man’," the king said, screwing his mouth up in distaste. Hopefully Fiendal was too young to remember some of the stories associated with the village’s temporary inhabitant. The last thing he needed was for everyone in the Rebellion to hear tales of when he had been physically thrown out of the village’s only inn for starting a drunken bar fight. "But I am glad for the positive memory association. Although I believe…" Haddock paused, going back to distant memories, "…I did not see the scar happen." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"Ah, I remember one thing, but you seem to want to keep it back where it happened, so I'll keep my mouth shut about it," Fiendal said, then nodded slightly to the king. A pair of voices were heard outside seemingly in an argument. "I’ll go sort that out," Fiendal said, then rushed out of the throne room to sort out what had started. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second